Talk:Hek/@comment-91.118.67.51-20130602164648/@comment-131.175.69.167-20130603085519
ok this is though question, but im at work the whole day so i have that much time to waste :P, lets see (WALL OF TEXT INCOMING, GET COVER!) discaimer: i do want to love shotguns, but i am more of a ranged kind of guy, so i really cant, so no hek fanboy here. also, lets consider all maxed out mods for the sake of it, ive got serration and hornetstrike at rank 8, long way for the 10th rank, but lets just be that optimist, will ya? aaaaaand also, lets consider an high level ancient (like past lvl55-60), so its not overkill ok now, hek with max dmg and multishot fires for 585 base damage per ammo consumed, granted all pellets hit of course. advantage - shoties get +90% on each and every elemental mod. disadvantage - shotties now have range, so you may deal way less than that on mid range and beyond what else could we compare for raw burst damage? boltor with max dmg and multishot, plus max fire rate mod because its a plain burst damage boost, deals like 1200 damage per second, which is 14 ammo consumed, so roughly 85 damage per ammo consumed. advantage - its armor ignore damage, great for armored units and never reduced on mob's level, larger ammo pool than shotties, could actually substain 14 rpm. disadvantage - AP and (i think) freeze elemtnal mods cap at 60% (no big deal for AP mod, base damage is AI already, but still) lets put a semi-auto? i dont like the vulkar and never got myself a snipertron, won't base this on rumors and general consensus, i just cant tell about their handling. ill just mention they have a really small clip, snipertron also low reload, dunno actually i liek latrons so i might give vulkar a shot someday, with max dmg+ms it reaches a bit more damage per ammo consumed than hek, same clip size and almost same reload speed), so lets get on latron prime, its 222 damage per ammo (max dmg + ms). advantage - very accurate, no problem on aimng weak spots. disadvantage - same as boltor, AP caps at +60% and this thing do not ignore armor natively. the accuracy, aimed soom and semi firing mode may become a disadvantage on close combat someone said braton? its almost 100 damage per ammo consumed with max dmg+ms, higher rate of fire than boltor. basically same advantages and disadv as the latrons these are my alternatives for the primary slot as of now, have tried other stuff but i didnt like it so im down to these 4 weapons. anyway, at the current state of the game, any of these and a few more (like gorgon or strun) will do just fine as long as you have the mods to back them up the big point is, AIMING. AP or AI native weapons are usually more forgiving on aim, aim all AP and AP-modded weapons to AP weakspots, like the head on acients, and whatever on grineer. if you use anything else, aim for acient's legs and grineer heads. i feel bad for corpus thou, all they get is a shield, which gets double damage from freeze, which on turn as among the cheapest elemental mods on the table